Water skies are towed behind power boats. Typically, the skier grabs a handle attached to a tow rope. The other end of the tow rope is affixed to the rear of the power boat. At speed, the skier may perform jumps, and other tricks and maneuvers. These activities can cause the tow rope to become twisted. In the event of a spill, the skier can become entangled in the tow rope or dragged along behind the power boat for a considerable distance. The skier may also become caught up by the handle carried at the end of the tow rope.
To reduce these problems, we have developed a swivel/quick release which can be connected directly to the power boat or can be incorporated at some point along the length of the tow rope. The device enables the skier to be freed from the pulling force exerted on the tow rope by the power boat in the event of a spill.
Briefly, the present invention comprehends a swivel/quick release device comprising:
a shaft adapted to receive a load at one end and operably associated with a bearing means at its other end;
a housing in which said shaft is slidably mounted;
a release and attachment means disposed in said housing around said bearing means releasably retaining an attachment for a tow rope;
spring means within said housing and engaging said shaft such that as a load is increasingly applied to one end of the shaft, said spring means is compressed within said housing until said load attachment for a tow rope is released.
The swivel/quick release can be mounted stationary to the tow point of the boat by a bracket with a metal type fastener that may also feature a swivel on the end of the boat attachment to allow the rope to travel left to right freely zero to 360 degrees. It may also be a non-stationary rope swivel attachment of this invention allows the rope attached to it to twist 360 degrees while the skier is using the rope and handle, eliminating twist in the rope and allowing the rope to spin twist free. This swivel mechanism eliminates the problems associated with retrieving and using traditional rope attachments that twist and knot when the rider performs 360 degree/180 degree tricks and maneuvers. The swivel prevents knots/kinks when in use and extends the life of the rope by reducing wear and tear.
The release mechanism of this invention serves as a safety devise that releases manually or can be set to release automatically should the skier fall or be caught in the rope or handle. The release feature of this invention allows the rider to set a degree of pressure that will release the rider in the event of an accident.
Incorporated in this devise is a load recorder. The purpose of the load recorder is to measure the amount/degree of tension or load applied by the rope during tricks and maneuvers. Based on the tension/load by adjusting the release load adjuster. In the event of an accident (excessive amount of tension/load due to a hazardous situation such as i.e., a rider""s limbs or a piece of the rider""s""s equipment is caught in the rope or handle) the release roller would then open and release the ski rope attachment reducing pressure or stress to these elements. By measuring the amount/degree of tension/load the rider can predetermine and set the desired tension/load limit point at which The safety release would engage and release The riders rope. Factors that would determine tension/load are The riders weight, difficulty and height of trick or maneuver.
The device of this invention can be made out of but not limited to metal or a composite type petroleum Based product such as polypropylene.